Family - A Loki Fanfiction
by PurpleShirt231
Summary: Loki is sentenced to spend the rest of eternity down in the cells of Asgard. He meets one of the prisoners who occupies the cell opposite him. A prisoner who's not what she seems and who's in the cells for completely wrong reasons. Loki and this girl become friends, sharing their whole lives with each other. Who is she? Is she being truthful? Or is she just as manipulative as him?


CHAPTER ONE  
MERCURY

I look over at Loki's cell opposite mine, he's sitting there reading again. He's always reading, I wouldn't be so fast on those books if I were him, he'll have nothing to read later on. I mean, I just got given a copy of the complete works of Shakespeare a couple of weeks ago and I've already read it 224 times. I don't even know why they had it to be perfectly honest, I don't think Asgardian's are really interested in books from Midgard.

I pace round the inside of my cell before hauling myself up to sit on the table, I sit cross-legged on the table with my hands underneath my chin in a prayer position, I'm not praying though, I mean, what good is a prayer in here? In the depths of the Asgardian dungeons? Where no one up there can here you scream? No, I'm just thinking. This is my thinking position.

I rub my face in my hands before turning back to look at the prince in the other cell, I know, of course, why he's in here, everyone here does. Especially since he's a prince and all, we were all shocked to see him here of all places but then we learnt of his crimes and we grew to except him as one of us.

One of us?

One of them. I don't picture myself with any of these criminals in here. I don't care what they're in here for, I'm not one of them.

"What about you then?" asks Loki, he closes his book and turns his head to look at me.

I stay quiet, aware of his manner.

This was a man, no, a god that shouldn't be trifled with, even in here.

Loki laughs mockingly before standing up, putting his book down on the table near him.

He clasps his hands behind his back, "You have been studying me since the moment I arrived. I fascinate you, do I not? Hm, yes. A new prisoner and none of the other criminals dare take a glance at me, they're all too scared, but you, you... you watch me. Why? Why are you so different? Why do you intrigue me so? Who are you?" he asks, giving me a confused and frustrated look.

He looks more frustrated at himself for talking to me.

"Kairi" I say, looking up at him, "My name is Kairi"

"Kairi? Hm, why does that sound so familiar?" Loki asks, walking closer to the screen that prevents him from escaping.

I look down at the floor, "I don't know" I answer, as a few guards walk down the space between our cells.

"Wait, no. No. You are not... no." says Loki, smiling wickedly.

I look up at him, shuffling so my legs are now brought up into my chest.

"You're Kairi, the Kairi, the only Kairi. No one else has that name, not one person in the whole of the nine realms, except for you. Why is that?" he asks.

"I wouldn't know" I say, quietly.

"Kairi who? No one knows. I don't think you even know anymore, do you? Kairi isn't your real name of course. Like I said, no one else has that name. Not one. single. person. Why?" he asks.

I stay silent.

"Because it is not a name at all but a warning. The word 'Kairi' in Old Gallifreyan literally translates into the word 'warning' when speaking Asgardian and only Asgardian, so it doesn't translate in any other language..." he says.

I jump down off the table and turn away from him.

"A warning of what?" he asks.

"You're mistaken" I say, flexing my hands at my sides.

"You know I'm not, child" he says, I turn round to look at him and stalk my way over to the screen of my cell, stopping just before it touches me.

Loki smiles victoriously.

"I am the warning of The Doctor" I say, "A surviving link, the only surviving link to him, the key to his heart, the only thing that could ever kill him emotionally, physically and mentally all at the same time. I am the ultimate weapon of mass destruction, the bang that destroys all nine realms and everything else along with it, the prisoner every living thing fears. I am the daughter of The Doctor, the only daughter to survive the fall of Gallifrey" I say, a tear falling down my face, I wipe it away quickly and turn around but not before seeing Loki's face soften a little at my words.

"I do not fear you" he mutters.

"It no longer matters if you do or do not" I say, I turn back to meet his eyes, "I'm only here because they don't want my father finding out I'm alive. The longer he thinks I'm dead and gone, the longer he doesn't have to worry about me, and the longer he doesn't have to worry about me, the longer he can keep saving the world over and over again without any interruption" I say, a shaky sigh leaving my lips.

"You are here to ensure Asgard's safety? Oh," says Loki, smiling wickedly, "How that must kill you"

I huff out a laugh and go to lie down on my bed, I can tell Loki's eyes are following me round my cell.

We both stay silent, Loki sits down on his bed and leans back so he's leaning on the wall, it's been a good ten minutes and I'm sure he thinks I'm asleep.

"Everyday" I say, bluntly.

Loki jumps a little and snaps out of his thinking state.

"What?" he asks, his brow furrowed.

"It kills me everyday to know they have locked me down here to protect themselves, how good they must feel. To see the light, real light, to feel the warmth of the sun on their faces, to breath that fresh air they all take for granted, to sleep somewhere warm and spacious, to live outside a box, to be with other people and not just monsters..." I trail off and turn my head round to look at Loki who catches my gaze and stares back at me.

"Are you not angry?" he asks.

"Of course I am, I could kill them for what they have done, for what they are doing to me, to all of us, even to you..." I say, our eyes lock for a second before I look away, "But there's no point in showing that anger down here, there's no one who will listen except for the other prisoners, but they don't care for what you have to say. They don't care who you are. We're all the same down here. We're all prisoners. Hidden away in the dark"

"Do you miss him?" asks Loki, I turn away from him.

"All the time, he's my father, of course I miss him" I answer, shuffling a little on the bed.

"You shouldn't be down here" Loki mutters, staring at me.

I huff out a laugh, "Neither should you, my prince" I say, turning back round.

Loki chuckles and lies down on his bed, I can feel his eyes bore into the back of my head.

"Why do you people fear you?" he asks.

"I'm a Timelord. Why wouldn't they fear me?" I ask him.

Loki gives me a side smile and turns to lie on his back.

"What's your last name?" he asks, "Or second name if you have one? What do you call yourself other than Kairi?"

"Mercury" I say, smiling.

"So your name is Kairi Mercury?" he asks, I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Shut up" I say, hearing him chuckle, "I like it" I say, "My friends call me Mer

I sense the conversation's gonna keep going so I sit up on the bed, looking at the wall opposite me.

"Friends?" he asks, looking over at me.

"Well, there was-" I stop mid-sentence, tears stinging my eyes, "Doesn't matter"

"Tell me" says Loki, gently.

I sigh, "Well, my father - The Doctor - used to have companions who travelled along with him and me if I was tagging along" I say.

"Tell me more" says Loki.

"There was this one companion, this mortal girl called Rose. Aw, she was pretty, nice personality, not afraid to speak up for herself or others. My father really liked her, she was really nice, blonde but nice" I say.

Loki chuckles and grabs something that looks like an hourglass and starts to chuck it in the air above him, catching it in his hand then chucking it up again.

"Am I boring you?" I ask him, crossing my arms and leaning on the wall to look at him.

"Oh no, go on" he stops throwing the hourglass thing and looks at me with a smile, "I'm always listening"

He goes back to.. whatever he's doing.

"There was this other girl, Martha-"

"Mortal?" asks Loki.

"Yep" I say, "She was training to be a doctor actually. She ended up working for UNIT and married Mickey Smith, Rose's well, ex. Then there was this ginger one called Donna, she was awesome, watching her and my father have a sass war was fantastic" I say.

"I hope you realise I have no idea what you are talking about" Loki says.

I smile, "I know but it's nice to have someone to talk to about these things, otherwise I'm just talking to my reflection in the cell wall" I say.

"Do you have magic?" asks Loki.

"Loki, look at me" I say, he sits up on the edge of his bed, "Do I look like I have magic to you?" I ask him.

"Hm, no, I would have sensed it... I was going to say you could conjure up a clone of yourself to talk to" he says, "I would do it for you but I can not use my magic beyond my cell"

"You?" I ask him, "You would make a clone of me for me? Aw, Loki I'm touched" I tease.

He rolls his eyes.

"Could you make a clone of me in your cell?" I ask him, he raises an eyebrow.

"Easily, why?" he asks.

"Cause then I could piss you off in your own cell" I say, laughing.

Loki shakes his head at me, "Which is exactly why I not going to do it" he says.

After a few minutes of silence Loki speaks up again, "If you had magic, and it was powerful enough to work beyond these cells... What would you do?" he asks.

"I would escape and leave this place forever.. and I would find my father" I say.

"What about the All-father? What about the guards? And Asgard? Would you not want to inflict pain on them as they have done on you?" he asks, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"And what would that bring me? What would I gain from that?" I ask him, "Revenge? Satisfaction? Pleasure? Or just more hate? The guards are just doing what they're told, the people of Asgard don't even know I'm down here, Odin on the other hand... well, that's a whole different story" I say.

"Oh?" asks Loki, raising an eyebrow.

I pause, "I don't want to say anything about Odin cause you know, he's like, your dad and everything-"

"He's not my father" Loki says, bluntly, his voice turning cold.

I look at him, concerned.

"He never cared for me" he says.

"You don't really believe that do you?" I ask him, my voice quieter.

"It is the only thing out there for me to believe" says Loki, "You wouldn't understand"

With that said, Loki turns to lie back down again, his back to me.

I look over at him, and speak slowly, "I've seen whole civilisations rise, and entire planets burn. I've seen the beginning of everything, the beginning of time itself, and the end of it. I've witnessed the birth and death of the universe - of every universe. I've suffered so much pain and so much loss in my life that seems so long, too long. I've had everything and I've lost everything" I say, Loki remains silent, "Maybe.. I'm the only person who can understand, Loki"

I turn to lie on my side facing the wall, my back facing Loki and the outside of the cell.

Loki closed his eyes and gave a shaky sigh, letting my words sink in.

I hope he opens up a little more in the morning, or whatever time it will be when we wake. I've lost track of what time it is in here, god, I long to see the sun, and the moon, and the stars and the clouds and, just everything.

When I travelled with my father I saw everything and now I see nothing.

Maybe having Loki in here will make things interesting for a while.


End file.
